In The Pocket of a Teen
by JennyGranger
Summary: Sucky title, I know. Basically, Seto and Joey find something interesting in Mokuba's jacket pocket and the resulting conversation must ensue. Slight PuppyShipping and KiddyShipping.


All right, this is my third Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I do not own anything nor am I making any money. This fic is merely for entertainment and insomnia purposes only (it was 11:00 when I wrote this). Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…and so I just told him to get the hell away from me. Who would've thought he'd actually listen?"

"Uh-huh." Seto Kaiba responded to his boyfriend absentmindedly as they entered the vast office belonging to the young CEO.

Joey merely sighed at his lover, knowing full-well that he hadn't listened to a word of the story. Throwing a discarded jacket out of the way, he prepared to sit on the black leather sofa, when something fell out of said jacket's pocket, catching Joey's eye. He picked it up, and upon realizing what it was, his eyes widened.

"Uh… Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's jacket is this?"

Seto looked over briefly before answering, "Mokuba's. He must have left it here last night."

"Well, then, you're never going to guess what was in the pocket."

"What are you talking about?"

Joey stood and walked over to the wide desk and threw a small item on top of the keyboard. Seto turned a delicate shade of off-white when he saw what it was. He stared at the object as though he was expecting it to come to life and swallow him whole.

"Where did this come from?" The blue-eyed brunette finally found his voice.

"I told you. Mokuba's jacket pocket."

"Impossible."

"He's sixteen. It's impossible for him to have a girlfriend?"

"It's impossible for him to even think about need a … one of those." He made to brush the offending thing off his keyboard, but he seemed unable to even touch it.

"I reiterate," Joey stated, "He's sixteen. Needing 'one of those' is all boys his age think about."

Before Seto had a chance to respond, the door opened and none other than Mokuba walked in, completely oblivious as to why both men were staring at him as though he'd grown a second head.

"Hey, Seto, Joey," he greeted, setting down his school bag.

Joey returned the greeting, but Seto seemed to be studying his brother. Yes, he'd grown taller (he was as tall as Joey by now) and yes, he'd cut his hair and even rebelled by putting white streaks through his raven locks, but Seto merely refused to acknowledge the fact that his little Mokie was growing up. It seemed like it was just yesterday when those stormy grey eyes would look up at him and make him completely melt.

"Big brother?"

And now those eyes were looking at him with concern, snapping Seto out of his thoughts.

"Joey, leave," Seto said, still watching his brother. Joey did what he was asked without inquiry. After the door was shut behind him, the elder Kaiba motioned to the chair in front of his desk, "Sit."

Mokuba sat, opening his mouth to question what his brother was up to. However, he seemed to decide to let the situation play through, though all Seto did at first was stand up and come around to the front of the desk and lean against it. The younger shifted a bit in his seat, wanting to know what this was all about.

"So…" Seto said, reaching behind him and hesitating half a second before grabbing something from his desk, "Joey found something interesting in your jacket pocket."

Mokuba looked confused as he thought about what it might be. Seto worked the object so it was between two fingers and waved it in a 'this-ring-a-bell?' kind of way. The younger's eyes widened at the sight of it and he swore under his breath.

"Care to explain?" Seto asked.

"I got it…." Mokuba's voice trailed off, a blush working his way onto his cheeks.

"You got it…?" Seto prompted.

Mokuba resisted to the urge to pull his knees up to his chest and curl up into a ball, wishing to disappear, so he contented himself with merely staring at them to avoid his brother's piercing cerulean gaze.

"From a friend." Mokuba finished, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he was able to continue, "When he found out I was with… a girl… he kind of forced it onto me."

"I see," Seto said, twirling the item in his fingers before placing it back on his desk. There was a weighty pause between the two brothers.

"Are you angry?" Mokuba asked, playing with a small rip in his blue jeans, still not looking up at Seto, who paused a bit before answering.

"No," he said, causing the younger to look up at him in surprise, "but I want you to answer a few questions."

"O…kay," Mokuba was hesitant, but agreed.

"Have you needed to use a… condom?" Seto inwardly cringed at the word, still appalled by the fact his brother had one in his possession.

"No," Mokuba responded, thinking it was best to keep his answers short and simple.

"How long have you been with … this girl?"

"Uh… about 3 weeks."

"I see," Seto said again. Mokuba had long since known that was what his brother said when he had more questions in his brain, "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? No. How could you say that?"

"Than why haven't you told me?" Seto asked in a gentle voice, kneeling down to his brother's level, "You told me when you failed that test. You told me when you almost took a cigarette some kid offered you. You told me when you were doing that to your hair. Why am I finding out about this girl just now?"

Tears of shame and embarrassment clouded Mokuba's eyes. He wiped them away, as he tried to find the right words to explain, "I guess I… didn't think… you would approve."

"Because I'm with a guy? Mokuba, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I expect you to be. You know that, though I can't help but wonder if this is partially my fault."

"What? Where do you get off saying that?"

"Lately, I haven't really been accepting that you're growing up. I look at you now I still see the eager little ten-year-old I was rescuing from Pegasus," Seto said, standing up and once again leaning against his desk, tilting his head back slightly in a reminiscent way, "Pretty soon, you're going to be moving out, going to college. Hell, maybe I'll even have a few nieces and nephews one day."

"Well, one of us has to continue the Kaiba line," Mokuba said, picking up on the fact that seriousness was quickly dissipating from the conversation, "I don't see you having children anytime soon, unless you figure out a way to make Joey pregnant."

"Eh?!" a voice sounded from behind the door right before it opened and the blond unceremoniously fell into the room.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that," Seto said, pretending to be completely serious, "Then he really would be my bitch."

"But… but… but… Seto!" was Joey's brilliant argument, causing both Kaibas to laugh.

"Oh, stop blubbering, Pup. I would never do that to you." Seto consoled his boyfriend, motioning for Joey to join them, which was an order followed eagerly as the puppy stood and made his way over to the desk, placing his lips on Seto's as he settled on the desk next to him.

"I think I'll leave you guys alone," Mokuba said, standing and straightening his clothes. However, as his hand made contact with the doorknob, Seto called after him.

"Isn't there something you forgot to tell me?"

Mokuba turned to look at his brother as he stepped into the hallway.

"It's Rebecca Hawkins."

And with that, he shut the door, blocking his view of Seto and Joey's sweatdrops.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please!


End file.
